Stuck with the Retard
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Yaoi, AtobeShishido] Great, Atobe and Shishido were paired up as partners for a challenge. What's worse is that they get lost in the maze! Great, just GREAT. At least the rest of the Hyoutei look happy. [Rated T for one swear word! Really!]


Stuck with the Retard

**An:** Welcome back! XD Enjoy this story!

**Pairing(s):** AtoShi (yes, Atobe Shishido)

* * *

"We're lost."

"Yes, Shishido, Ore-sama knows that we lost. We could have won if you followed Ore-sama's directions."

"No, I didn't say we lost. I said, WE'RE LOST!" Shishido shouted. The birds flew, trees rumbled. Wow, he sure does have a powerful voice.

"Oh..."

Where were they? Well, they were having a contest with the other schools. The challenge was to find their way out of the giant maze (of doom) within an hour. First, they need to get to the middle to get a ribbon then find their way out. Unfortunately, Atobe was paired with Shishido. Stupid card, why did they pick the same color? Anyways, they didn't get very far. They found the middle after an hour. They fought their way through the maze.

"I told you to take a left!" Shishido shouted. He walked around in circles.

"Ore-sama does not take directions from you." He brushed the floor and sat down, "We did take a left before, and it did not work!"

"That's because you took a right!" Shishido growled.

"Well excuse Ore-sama for showing you the _real_ way." Atobe crossed his arms.

Shishido kicked a random pebble, "Great, your way made us even more lost!"

Atobe looked offended, "Why of course not! We found a shelter!"

"Great... a small little shack thing that doesn't even _look_ like a trust worthy shelter." Shishido muttered, "Great job, Atobe."

"You're welcome."

"Great. I feel _so _safe that we found this thing as a shelter. Why wasn't I paired with Choutaro?"

"Look, Ore-sama would much rather be paired with Jiroh than you. Even so, you don't see Ore-sama complain."

Shishido glared, "You retard! You were the guy who got us lost! Saying that you remember the route! You didn't! It's been 2 hours!"

"I did. You just made Ore-sama mixed up."

Shishido glared at Atobe even more, "RETARD."

Well... let's leave the two arguing.

* * *

Yuushi sat down and drank his water, "Hmm, without Atobe here, everything is so quiet..."

Gakuto did a flip, "Yup! No Shishido too! It's a good thing you rigged the thing so that it has the same color in the hat! Thanks for choosing them first! Yuushi, you _are_ a genius."

Choutaro looked worried, "They've been in the maze for two hours... Shishido-san... Atobe-san... will they be alright?"

Hiyoshi didn't say anything. On the inside, he was jumping for joy. No Atobe means no captain! No captain means Hiyoshi is the captain!

Kabaji was...Kabaji.

"Kabaji, give me more water." Yuushi commanded. He always wanted to do that (or did he?).

"Usu."

* * *

"Great, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Shishido muttered. He ran to the small "shelter". Which looked more like a junk pile of wood than a shelter.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe you. How can--" It started to pour. "Never mind. Let Ore-sama in the shelter too." He pushed Shishido in the shelter.

* * *

"Guys, it's raining! We should go in and save Shishido-san!"

"What about Atobe?" Gakuto asked, "What? Shishido's so important that you wouldn't even remember our captain?"

Choutaro blushed, "And Atobe-san too..." He mumbled.

Yuushi continued reading.

Hiyoshi was dreaming of what he would do if he was captain.

Jiroh was... really dreaming. "Zzz...Zzz..."

* * *

"Achoo!" Shishido sneezed.

Atobe looked at Shishido, "Did you get a cold? Ore-sama is not responsible for it."

"Shut up."

Atobe sneezed, "Achoo!"

"You have a cold? I'm not responsible for it either."

"Ore-sama is fine."

Shishido looked at the dark sky. "Darn... looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon." He rubbed his hands, "It's so cold."

Atobe gave his jacket to Shishido, "Don't think Ore-sama likes you. It would be trouble if you got sick because Choutaro wouldn't have a doubles partner."

"Thanks." Shishido said, then muttered, "Don't think I like you just because of that."

Atobe smirked. "You're so weak, Ore-sama got showered but you were the one who got sick. Pathetic."

Shishido frowned, "I am not pathetic! Look at you! You're shivering!"

"O-ore-sama isn't shivering..." Atobe said.

"Right." Shishido continued staring at the sky.

Suddenly, he felt a small movement. He looked towards the direction of the movement. Atobe looked as if he had gotten closer to Shishido.

Shishido smirked, "Looks like you're cold."

Atobe looked away, "Just making sure you aren't cold or scared."

Shishido raised an eyebrow, "Scared?"

"Incase of thunder."

"Right..." He continued staring at the sky. Atobe got closer. Shishido faced Atobe again. "Look, if you're cold, just tell me. Don't act like Mr. I can do anything."

"Alright, Ore-sama is cold then." Atobe plainly stated.

Shishido rolled his eyes. He took off Atobe's jacket and handed it back to Atobe. "Here."

Atobe looked surprised, "You would get cold."

"If the buchou is sick then the team wouldn't get anywhere. It wouldn't matter if I was sick." Shishido said, "Don't think that it's because I like you."

Atobe took his jacket back and pull Shishido closer to him, "There, we'll both be warm. Sheesh. If you wanted Ore-sama's attention you didn't have to act like Choutaro."

Shishido twitched.

"If you loved Ore-sama that much, you just have to tell him!" Atobe continued.

Shishido twitched some more. "_T-that idiot._" He thought.

* * *

Ootori was pacing around the room.

Gakuto was doing handstands, "Hey, Choutaro, stop walking around like that. You'll make a hole in the ground."

Choutaro looked at Yuushi, "Sempai, can't we go search for them?"

Yuushi looked up from his book, "Atobe can just call us. He has a phone."

Hiyoshi heart sank. "Ootori, we shouldn't look for them."

"But--"

"Trust Oshitari-san."

"Ok..." Choutaro continued pacing around the room.

* * *

"Is the rain over?" Shishido asked.

Atobe smirked, "Why? Because you don't want anyone to know you secretly love Ore-sama, your buchou, also known as Atobe Keigo-sama so you want to leave?"

Shishido glared, "Yes, that is exactly why." He said sarcastically.

Magically the rain stopped. Why? Because the magical author of the Prince of Tennis world decided that it should stop raining. So it stopped.

"Hey, it shopped." Shishido said. He got up and walked outside.

Atobe looked at Shishido, "Ore-sama can tell. Ore-sama isn't stupid."

Shishido decided to ignore that. "Great, now we need a way to get out."

Atobe got up; something hard fell out of his pocket. "Hey, it's Ore-sama's phone! We can call them!"

Shishido clenched his fist, "You mean you had that phone with you the whole time and YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" He yelled, "THAT'S IT ATOBE KEIGO! I TOTALLY HATE YOU MORE THAN BEFORE NOW!"

Atobe flinched, looks like he's not used to be hated. "Excuse Ore-sama for being nice and letting you snuggle."

"I WASN'T SNUGGLING!!!" Shishido roared.

* * *

Yuushi's cell phone rang. He, obviously, picked it up. "Hello, Atobe."

Hiyoshi's heart sank even lower than before. Atobe means captain. Captain means no Captain Hiyoshi.

Gakuto did a back flip because he was bored, "Darn, now Shishido would be back." He sighed, "I guess good times don't last forever."

Yuushi covered his ears, "Atobe, please make Shishido stop yelling! What about snuggles?"

Choutaro's ears perked, "Is Shishido-san shouting about snuggles? I guess he got mad at me for yesterday."

Gakuto face brightened, "Oh, what happened yesterday! Tell me! As your upperclassmen I want you to tell me!"

"Shishido-san said to not tell anyone..." Choutaro said, "Oops... I did, didn't I?"

* * *

"ATOBE KEIGO! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Was heard all around the Atobe household.

* * *

**AN:** Now wasn't I nice? Giving Atobe a chance with Shishido. XDDD Poor guy, it wasn't Jiroh. Poor Hiyoshi, when will he be acknowledged? 


End file.
